La tempête
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Luffy est tombé à l'eau et Zoro n'a d'autres solutions que d'aller le sauver.


Titre : La tempête

Couple : Zoro - Luffy

Disclaimer : tous les persos sont à Eiichiro Oda

Rating : T

Résumé : Luffy est tombé à l'eau et Zoro n'a d'autres solutions que d'aller le sauver.

__________________________________________

La tempête qui leur était tomber dessus d'un seul coup faisait rage depuis maintenant quelques minutes, ce qui en exaspérait plus d'un. D'ailleurs une jeune fille rousse ne cessait de crier sa haine contre le gouvernail «Vraiment, cet océan, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en faire qu'à sa tête» (version gentille bien sûr).

Pourtant dépourvu de toutes les voiles le vent faisait aller le bateau dans tout les sens. L'équipage «s'occupaient» donc de leur tâche habituel :

Nami et Sanji poussaient de toute leur force sur la bard de direction, mais rien n'y faisait. Zoro était endormie sur un des rebords du bateau, ne prêtant aucune espèce d'attention aux cris de ses camarades, au souffle du vent, ou encore aux secousses. Luffy et Usopp, eux, ne faisaient que s'agiter dans tout les sens, criant des choses incompréhensibles et faisant des choses... incompréhensibles.

Tout ce passait donc dans la normalité habituel quand ce genre de situation se déroulait, jusqu'à se que Luffy, ayant légèrement dérapé, se retrouva éjecté du bateau aidé par un pied d'un certain sabreur aux cheveux vert qui trainé par là. Ce dernier se réveilla sur le coup, mais son temps de réaction ne fut pas assez rapide alors qu'il voyait Luffy passer par dessus bord. Une fois l'information monté au cerveau, il ouvrit de grand yeux et, n'ayant toujours pas pris en compte la tempête, sauta à la rescousse de son capitaine.

Celui-ci, bien évidemment, ne savait pas nager et donc coulait de plus en plus vers les profondeurs de l'océan, l'air commençant déjà à lui manquer.

Quand Zoro avait sauté il réalisa, alors qu'il se trouvait encore dans les airs, que le temps n'était pas normal (je vous laisse imaginer sa tête). Néanmoins il pensa d'abord à Luffy et donc ne pris pas vraiment en compte l'agitation de l'océan. Alors qu'il venait d'effectuer un plongeons des plus élégant (-_-'')il se retrouva dans l'eau où ses yeux furent automatiquement attirés par une couleur vive, la chemise de Luffy.

Il se dirigea vers lui comme il pouvait, les vagues étant moins intense sous l'eau mais tout de même coriaces. Il se rapprocha de plus en plus de son capitaine qui se laissait (contre son gré) agité dans tout les sens. Alors que Zoro jurait intérieurement contre cet océan il agrippa un des poignets de son capitaine.

Une fois fait il réalisa soudain l'état de Luffy, les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte où s'échapper les dernière réserve d'air, mais surtout... il était presque nu sous ses yeux. Zoro jura une nouvelle fois, cet océan en plus d'être fêlé était un vrai pervers.

La chemise rouge du jeune homme au chapeau de paille c'était déboutonné et volait derrière lui, laissant ainsi voir sa peau bronzé et lisse de jeune adolescent. Son short était remonté au maximum et collait à ses cuisses. Quand aux tongues elles n'étaient plus là... le chapeau de paille non plus d'ailleurs. Qui c'est qui allé taper sa crise à peine remis d'un sauvetage ?

Zoro tira le bras de Luffy qu'il avait attrapé et entoura son capitaine de son propre bras, le collant ainsi à lui, et permettant une meilleur avancé. Alors qu'il avait passé sa main sur la peau délicate du jeune homme, le sabreur eu un frisson. La sensation du corps de Luffy étant radicalement différente de l'eau qui les entouraient. L'eau avait beau être glacé, le corps de Luffy était chaud et doux. Cette chaleur enveloppa Zoro, qui après avoir collé le corps de son capitaine contre le sien, se sentait comme dans un autre monde. Il y avait aussi cette douceur, l'homme aux cheveux vert avait tellement vu Luffy combattre comme un dément qu'il en avait presque oublié qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune adolescent.

Ils remontaient tous les deux poussé par les mouvements du sabreur qui commença à accélérer davantage quand il sentit que l'air allait bientôt lui manquer. Il restait les yeux grand ouvert ne voulant pas perdre de vu la silhouette du bateau. Il jetait de tant en tant des coups d'œil vers Luffy, comme pour se rassurer qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché. A chaque fois il restait perturbé quelques instants par ce visage qui, sous l'eau, paraissait comme irréelle. Il paraissait si pure entouré de se monde fait d'eau. Les cheveux noir allaient dans tous les sens, recouvrant jusqu'à sur les yeux de Luffy, ils semblaient encore plus délicat que la peau. Il avait l'air paisible comme ça, c'était la première fois que Zoro pouvais le voir aussi calme et serein.

Ils étaient enfin tout proche du bateau, Zoro sortie un de ses sabres du fourreau et en même temps qu'il accélérait, surpassant ses limites pour prendre tout l'élan possible, pointa son sabre devant lui.

Ils furent éjectés violemment de l'eau, le bruit devenant soudainement puissant leur claquèrent aux oreilles mais Zoro serra les dents et les poings avant de transpercer de toute ses forces le bateau. Ils se retrouvèrent alors accroché sur un côté et instinctivement le sabreur balança Luffy sur le bateau. Lui, étant débarrassé de toute charge, sauta à l'intérieur presque facilement.

Il se dirigea aussitôt vers Luffy, notant au passage qu'il allait échapper à la colère de son capitaine, le chapeau de paille se trouvant dans un des coins du bateau. Il le retourna et porta une main à son cou, tout en essayant de ne pas trop loucher sur le peau mate qui invitait aux regards. Zoro n'étant pas un expert eu du mal à trouver le pouls. Il le trouva tout de même, il était lent mais fort... comme si il dormait. Zoro prit son expression de méfiance avant de balancer son poing sur la tête de son capitaine. Celui-ci se réveilla aussitôt dans un sursaut.

Zoro put alors voir Luffy la respiration forte, les habilles collant son corps mince, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux affolé. Apparemment il lui avait fait peur. Le sabreur grimaça tout en se relevant et proposa son aide au jeune homme en lui tendant sa main. Luffy la pris au bout d'un certains moment, il se rappelait lentement se qu'il venait de se passer.

Zoro l'aurait plaqué contre le mur s'il n'avait pas été son capitaine et surtout s'il n'avait pas été un combattant des plus puissant. La tenu et la position de Luffy invitait vraiment au viol, même si le jeune homme au chapeau de paille n'était pas fait de muscles saillants ou encore d'un regard à coupé le souffle, il dégagé une telle délicatesse, une telle fragilité quand il était démuni, sa peau semblait si douce et propre, son visage presque enfantin était si démonstratif.

Le sabreur grimaça, il aurait bien voulu savoir se que valait son capitaine à un certain niveau. Il fut soudain happé par le regard de celui-ci. Il n'était plus désorienté mais plutôt en colère. Voilà qu'il venait de lui sauver la vie et il allait en prendre pour son grade, mais quelle injustice dans se monde (c'est quand même «un peu» à cause de toi qu'il est tombé ^^).

Luffy ne demanda aucune explication et balança directement son poings sur la joue de Zoro. Ce dernier fut propulsé jusqu'à se qu'il rencontre une paroi du bateau. Il se redressa aussitôt pour regarder en direction de son capitaine. Des veines battant dangereusement au front, les poings et la mâchoire serrés, celui-ci le fixait méchamment.

N'ayant même pas le temps de réfléchir à quoique se soit, les deux poings de Luffy étaient déjà sur lui. Il les stoppa avec son sabre, toujours plaqué contre la paroi.

-Hé Luffy qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Celui-ci ne répondit que par un cri alors qu'il fonçait sur Zoro. Quelques coups fusèrent avant que les deux pirates se retrouvent à terre, se battant corps contre corps. Le vent n'aidant pas, le bateau tangué dans tout les sens et avec lui, tout particulièrement, les deux hommes roulant à terre. Zoro était assez perturbé par se duel, surtout qu'il avait fantasmer sur son capitaine il y avait à peine 2 minutes. Il avait beau avoir tout ses vêtement, il ressentait parfaitement la chaleur et les muscles du corps de Luffy qui s'étaient révélés sous la colère.

Les coups ne s'arrêtant pas de s'échanger, Zoro cria à Luffy épuisé :

-T'as pas fini espèce d'imbécile ???

-La ferme...

Ne le laissant pas finir Zoro plaqua sa bouche contre celle de son capitaine et y fit entrer sa langue.

Dès le début il rendit le baiser puissant pour ne pas entendre ou recevoir de protestations. Luffy avait été surpris par le geste et par ce manque de réaction son sabreur l'avait maintenant plaqué au sol à s'acharnait à lui donner des coups de langue.

Zoro avait collé son corps à celui de son capitaine profitant ainsi de rendre la chose plus intense encore. Ses mains pouvaient maintenant touché cette peau avec plus d'insistance. Elle l'enivrait, le rendait désireux de le possédé, comment pouvait-on réagir aussi efficacement par un simple touché ?

Zoro avait descendu sa main vers les cuisses de son capitaines qui étaient toute aussi douce que le reste du corps. Il remontais doucement c'est long doigts, le long des cuisses fines de Luffy, vers une certaine partie intime, quand un toussotement lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand.

-Je dérange ? demanda innocemment un jeune homme blond.

Zoro tourna sa tête vers lui le rouge aux joues. Il était appuyé nonchalamment contre une paroi couverte du bateau. Il les regardait, la cigarette à la bouche, comme si de rien n'était.

-Bien... vous devriez être plus discret il y a des yeux sensibles par ici.

-Qu'est-ce...

-C'est bon je ne dirais rien rassure toi... mais j'ai une très bonne mémoire, fit-il une expression indéchiffrable au visage avant de s'en aller à l'intérieure.

-L'enfoiré...

Zoro reporta son attention sur Luffy, il avait trouvé ça étrange qu'il ne réagisse pas à la présence du blond. Son capitaine était tout simplement à bout de souffle, il avait faillit l'étouffer avec ce baiser. Le sabreur rougit davantage à cet vision, Luffy à bout de souffle, le rouge aux joues et les yeux mis clos, waouh...ça valait le coup d'œil.

Zoro ne put profiter davantage de ce visage. Il n'avait pas vu le poings gauche de Luffy qui s'était relevé et qui du coup l'avait encastrer dans le parquet du bateau.

Le jeune homme se releva toujours un peu gêné par ce baiser, certes il avait apprécier mais c'était lui le capitaine et il ne devait pas se laisser aller comme ça surtout avec un de ses hommes. Et puis à cause de lui il avait failli se noyer quand même. Ne prêtant pas attention à comment il était accoutré il se rendit dans la pièce où s'était éclipser Sanji quelques instants avant.

Zoro put entendre de là où il était des exclamations horrifié ou réjouit. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à qui cette vision faisait de l'effet, que se soit en bien ou en mal. Après quelques tentatives vaines, le sabreur réussi enfin à se retirer du plancher. Il regarda d'un air lasse la pièce où il s'apprêtait à se rendre. Il se leva difficilement et se mit à réfléchir à comment il devait aborder et justifier se qui venait de se passer. Il ramassa délicatement le chapeau de paille avant de se diriger vers les marches qui menaient à la pièce. Une seule chose rester assez clair dans sa tête, c'est qu'il se déclarerait aujourd'hui à son capitaine.

________________________________________________

Bon j'ai fait cette ''description'' assez vite fait donc soyez indulgents ^^

Et désolé si le texte à était difficile à lire j'avoue que quand je l'ai relut j'ai trouvé ça un peu bizarre ^^''


End file.
